


The God in the Chest

by SonofMnemosyne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofMnemosyne/pseuds/SonofMnemosyne
Summary: It's about a god in a chest





	The God in the Chest

In a tropical jungle, situated in the middle of the country of Aclait, explorer Sheridan Newt, the son of the famous adventurer Alexander Newt, explore some ancient ruins. His team consists of his wife Abigail, a greedy woman who most likely wanted to own the world, and archaeologist Dr. Cassius Valor, an inquisitive fellow from the esteemed Doccur University. A description on the edge of the outside temple wall tells of the dangers that wait inside, an undead army of the god Kolsu’s most loyal subjects, booby traps that align every other step, and monstrous creatures that attack intruders and rip them to shreds. A nearby village told them the same, but the trio laughed in their faces and kept on going on.  
The description of booby traps reminds Sheridan of their last adventure. He recalls their tribal guide getting stuck in one of the traps and the effort it took for Abigail, Cassius, and him to get the guide out. The story quickly hit the newsstands, adding another controversy to the long list for the amateur explorer. His aging father quickly scolded him for being so careless in the face of danger. Sheridan then decided that guides are not worth the trouble they cause, opting to go without one during this trip.  
The trio enters the main room of the temple, stumbling upon the bodies of the “army” of Kolsu’s loyal subjects. Dr. Valor marvels at the scene in front of him, making note of every miniscule detail in his journal. His pursuit of knowledge has gained him much recognition in the academic scene, but at the cost of his general wellbeing. Many nights have passed with little sleep as he stayed up laboring over his multitude of projects.  
“There is so much history all in this one room. This is going to be the breakthrough we needed on the culture of the Ancient Aclaitians! We need to begin the excavation immediately Sheridan,” Dr. Valor exclaimed with excitement in his voice.  
“You mean the breakthrough I needed doctor. Surely my past embarrassments will vanquish from the public eye with this discovery! I can’t wait until my father hears about this,” Sheridan replies.  
“Honey, you need to stop chasing after daddy’s approval. You are fine the way you are. Besides, this is fun and all, even though these bodies were decorated hideously, but when will we get to see the real treasure? I can’t wait to see all the riches the Aclaitians had. Maybe I can buy that lovely fur coat I have been looking at,” Abigail remarks.  
“How dare you insult the delicate care the Ancient Aclaitians put into preparing these subjects to protect their god!” Dr. Valor bellows at Abigail.  
“Let’s just keep on moving. You two give me a headache sometimes, you know that?” Sheridan angrily says to them.  
Continuing on the path, the trio quickly runs into their first actual booby trap. The rusted spring fails to set the trap off, causing Abigail to sneer at the terrible building skills of the Aclaitians.  
“Were these horrendously built traps made by the tribe’s children? They better not have hired the same people as jewelry makers else I am going to cause a fit!” Abigail says with a huff in her voice.  
“Just keep moving down the path Abi,” Sheridan retorts. “I think, if my experience, and my hunch, is correct, the main shrine chamber should be up ahead. You’re treasure should surely be in there.”  
“Finally, let’s go onward to the good stuff!” Abigail exclaims.  
“My dear Abigail, do not forget to heed the warning of the monstrous beasts. We have absolutely no clue what is up ahead of us. We need to approach with the utmost care.” Dr. Valor says with a hush.  
“Big deal! If these “monstrous beasts” follow the trend of their other “dangerous evils” protecting this place, then I bet all we find are some rotten, broken bones of some wild boar the Ancient Alcaitians stuffed in here to die,” Abigail says with a laugh. “Maybe I can get a few bucks for the boar bones? Buy myself those cute high heels I have in my Otrera online shopping cart?”  
The path opens up into a huge chamber. Beautiful murals picturing the various stories of the Ancient Aclaitians gods cover the stone walls. A myriad of extremely delicate jewelry and gold coins cover the stone floors. At the other end of the room, on top of a marble slab, sits a mysterious, chained chest. Two shrines are set up on either side of the marble slab, each depicting various offerings to the god Kolsu. Dr. Valor immediately is drawn to the old chest, striding through the treasures to get a close look at it.  
“Marvelous! Get a look at this chest,” Dr. Valor ushers over the other two. “This description states: “The King of Greed, The Embodiment of Envy, The God of Gluttony. Here lies the true form of our great, holy deity, Kolsu. At the hands of fate, once again Kolsu will rise to cause the absolute misery the unholy deserve.”  
“Ew, that is creepy. Let’s just leave the weird old box here to rot. Nobody will care about that thing,” Abigail says. “Now, honey, help me with this insanely huge jewelry box. Who needs a jewelry box this big?”  
“Abi, I can tell you right now, that box is less than half of your jewelry box you keep in the car,” Sheridan retorts. “Doctor, what should we do with our dear old friend Kolsu?”  
“You really think there’s actually a god in there,” Abigail says with a strange sound of hunger, taking a step forward. “Maybe you should give it to me honey. Control of a god sounds nice.”  
Just then, a mysterious blue fog fills the chamber. A loud voice consumes the room.  
“I am the god Kolsu. I demand one of you let me out of this cursed chest!” the voice chants.  
Abigail screams in fright as Sheridan moves close to protect her. Dr. Valor just stares ahead, mouth agape with pure shock.  
“This makes no sense. This should be scientifically impossible, right doctor?” Sheridan asks.  
“Who cares if it makes sense Sheridan,” Kolsu exclaims as Sheridan shudders at the mention of his name. “If you free me, I can make you the world’s most famous explorer, even more famous than your father.”  
“He’s mine Sheridan!” Abigail screams in excitement.  
“Abigail Newt, nice to meet you! It’s funny that someone can almost rival me in greediness. Well, actually, you’re nowhere near close, but great try. If you free me, I can give you everything you never had as a poor child living in the rotting slums of Hulsing.” Kolsu tells her. “And, I haven’t forgotten about you, the esteemed Dr. Cassius Valor. I can show you all the knowledge about the ancient world. All one of you has to do is let me free.”  
Neither of the three knew what happened next, but one of them, or all three, opened Kolsu’s chest. The world then delved into misery as the three were sent into an eternal hell at the hands of the King of Greed, the Embodiment of Envy, the God of Gluttony.


End file.
